Beso con sabor a deseo
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: Tenten, siendo la única opción aceptable, debe enseñarle a cierto rubio cabeza hueca como se maneja la mecánica para besar a una mujer. (What If?).


Beso con sabor a deseo.

.

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias: Posible OoC y What If?_

 _Aviso especial:_ Esta historia participa del evento _"Amigo Secreto 2016"_ del foro _"Secreto en el Valle del Fin_ ". Un regalo para mi admirado autor Arcana Moon, espero te agrade el Fic.

 _._

 _._

Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del campo de entrenamiento suspirando repetidas veces, dando a conocer ante los árboles su evidente molestia; preparándose mentalmente para fracasar en la reciente misión que Tsunade decidió asignarle.

 _«Esto ya es demasiado. Abuela… te juro que me las pagarás»_

En raras ocasiones fallaba y siempre tenía confianza en sí mismo al salir a completar misiones, pero lo cierto era que nunca antes dejaron en sus manos un encargo como el que se le presentaba.

Sus demás compañeros de diferentes equipos completaban y peleaban en batallas de rang en cada salida; mientras que el terminaba estancado escoltando personas o cazando animales en inútiles misiones de rango C o B. Aunque a decir verdad, prefería mil veces vivir correteando animales antes de tener que cumplir con lo que se le venía.

Naruto confirmó de la peor manera que tan mala podía llegar a ser su suerte, y todo cuando Tsunade lo mandó a llamar esa misma mañana a la Oficina Hokage.

Hacerse pasar por novio en una boda ajena: en eso constaba la nueva brillante cruzada que lo mantenía nervioso.

Gruñó con molestia. En realidad el problema no estaba en tomar el falso papel de novio, sino en algo relacionado a ese rol. Se supone que en las bodas, luego de decir los votos, el novio debe besar a la novia. Y según los papeles que la Hokage le mostró, el hombre comprometido se caracterizaba por ser un gran besado.

De allí venía el problema principal: Naruto no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo besar.

Nunca tuvo el valor como para besar a una mujer en su vida, o al menos no a la que verdaderamente le gustaba. En cambio, otras chicas descaradas si se atrevieron a besarlo a él, sin descartar que la mayoría de las veces fueron en situaciones de peligro ante un enemigo.

Un ligero sonrojo adorno sus bronceadas mejillas.

A esas alturas le daba una vergonzosa pena recordar su primer beso, que por cierto fue accidental y para colmo con un chico. Y no con cualquier chico: se trató de Sasuke. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo al recordar los golpes e insultos que recibió por parte de sus compañera de la academia tras ese acontecimiento, algo que lo seguía atormentando en la actualidad.

Luego de eso decidió tomar precauciones, que de nada le sirvieron en realidad puesto que su segundo beso también fue desafortunadamente accidental y con Sasuke en una cascada. Por supuesto que nadie estaba enterado sobre ese segundo error.

En definitiva no tenía suerte cuando se trataba de temas como esos.

He allí otro de sus mayores problemas: él no era ningún casanova, y estaba consciente de que sin importar cuanto lo intentara no lograría conseguir más que golpes por parte de las mujeres y tal vez uno que otro asqueroso apretón de labios por parte de su exiliado rival.

Apoyó todo su cuerpo en uno de los aboles de entrenamiento, cerrando los ojos con lentitud. Le resultaba frustrante pensar que tras esas experiencias ni un poco se interesó en aprender más sobre como besar.

Leer un libro no le ayudaría en su dilema, ya que muy pocas veces lograba poner atención a esa clase de contenidos.

La lectura era cosa de Sai, no de él.

Tras ese pensamiento cayó en la cuenta de que por el momento contaba con tan solo dos opciones: leer un libro o pedirle ayuda a sus compañeras mujeres.

Nunca pensó que caería tan bajo, pero no le quedaba más alternativa que recurrir a la segunda opción de su lista: pedir ayuda.

Se incorporó de un salto. Posando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y comenzando a caminar nuevamente sin dirección, eso fue sino hasta que sintió un punzante dolor en su brazo derecho.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que no llegó a darse cuenta de que tenía un kunai enterrado en la piel hasta que empezó a dolerle de forma crónica. Observó la herida sangrante, agradecida de que no fuera tan profunda. Con sorpresa, acercó una de sus manos al brazo herido y quitó aquella arma ninja con sumo cuido, soltando un grito leve.

— ¡¿Estás bien, Naruto?!

Frunció el ceño al escuchar una conocida vos chillona acercarse a él.

Esa vos le era muy familiar.

Sin lugar a dudas ese kunai le pertenecía a TenTen, que de seguro se encontraba practicando su puntería con las armas ninja a pasar de que no necesitaba entrenamiento alguno.

Naruto la observó acercarse un tanto enfadado. La Kunoichi jamás fallaba en su puntería, y si su intención no era fallar, ¿entonces eso significaba que fue tomado como conejillo de indias?

— ¡Si querías entrenar sola solo debías decírmelo, TenTen, no hacía falta que me lanzaras un cuchillo para llamar mi atención, de veras! —exclamó molesto al caer en la cuenta de que su compañera por poco le trapazaba el brazo.

—Me disculpo contigo. Pero si te fijas bien, terminarás dándote cuenta de que tú te metiste en mi zona de puntería —TenTen señaló el árbol marcado con una cruz que se encontraba detrás del rubio —. ¿Acaso andas en las nubes, Naruto?

Se dio la vuelta y comprobó que la Kunoichi tenía razón: él se interpuso entre el kunai y el árbol. ¿Tanto se notaba su distracción? Suspiró con pesadez por milésima vez en el día, como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara por un tiempo.

—Lo siento, creo que es verdad: me encuentro en las nubes. Estoy preocupado, TenTen; mañana debo salir en una misión con Sakura y Sai, pero no es cualquier misión: tengo que hacerme pasar por el novio en una boda —comentó con total desgano ante la mirada picara de la Kunoichi —. Claro que no tengo problemas con ello, aunque si con algo relacionado al tema.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó ella un tanto interesada en lo que el rubio tenía para decirle.

—Pues… y-yo no —tartamudeó, sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro una vez más —: no se besar.

Tenten miró a su compañero con cierto aire de diversión y comprensión. Naruto no le temía ni siquiera al enemigo ma poderoso, pero si a no saber besar. Eso en definitiva le resultaba muy gracioso.

Tomó entre sus manos un par de vendas guardadas en su bolsillo y con ellas comenzó a envolver todo el brazo herido del rubio, el cual tenía una expresión que denotaba agradecimiento.

—Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso. Ya sabes, como pago por casi haberte roto el brazo —titubeó ella mientras daba vueltas al último tramo de vendaje.

— ¿De verdad lo harías? ¿No es un truco? —Ella negó, y la ilusión en los ojos de Naruto no tardó en aparecer, al igual que su sonrisa —. ¡Gracias, TenTen, resolviste mi dilema! En realidad iba a pedirle ayuda a Sakura, pero ya sabes cómo respondería ella a mi pedido.

Soltó una risa nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

Sakura lo golpearía tan fuerte contra el suelo, que sin lugar a dudas acabaría al igual que una tortilla: aplastado y plano. Ni la abuela Tsunade podría salvarlo de morir por los golpes de su compañera.

Su segunda chance era Ino. Pero al igual que Sakura; ella no reaccionaría para nada bien ante tal "descarada" petición. Lo peor que le podía pasar en esa circunstancia era salir envenenado por el pigmento de las flores explosivas.

Hinata contaba como una buena opción, aunque en ningún momento pensó en dirigirse a ella para pedirle un beso. La heredera del Clan Hyuga era un tanto rara. Muchas veces se sonrojaba en su presencia y terminaba jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Desde luego que el rubio no entendía por qué ella reaccionaba de una forma tan tímida, pero no se quejaba, hasta le resultaba tierno verla de esa forma.

Así que Hinata no estaba en su lista. Ya se lo imaginaba: el pidiéndole un beso, y ella desmayándose en el acto.

Sin mencionar que el celoso de Neji no dudaría en matarlo.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Aunque creo que también hubiese reaccionado así en primer lugar. Bueno, empecemos —Sonrió ante el ceño asustado de Naruto —. El primer paso para besar consta en que debes tener los labios cuidados y bien hidratados. Esa es la introducción.

Naruto observó con detenimiento el cómo se iban moviendo los labios de TenTen a medida que hablaba. A decir verdad, él no sabía nada acerca de labios besados, pero apostaba a que los de la Kunoichi aún eran vírgenes.

Siempre daba gusto encontrarse cara a cara con labios tan rosados, perfectos y bien delineados.

—Creo que podemos saltarnos ese paso —remarcó él dando a entender que no hacía falta hidratarse.

—Está bien, sigamos. Cuando vas a besar nunca introduzcas toda la lengua al empezar el beso. Siempre debes tener cuidado con el exceso de saliva —aseguró posando un dedo por encina de su boca —. Ya, puedes practicar.

Naruto se acercó lentamente, sin quitar sus ojos de los labios y el rostro de la Kunoichi.

Sonrió de forma leve al pasar que tal vez, solo tal vez, él sería su primer beso.

¿Por qué no pensó en recurrir a TenTen desde un principio? Nunca antes se fijó en lo hermosa que era. Su cabello castaño recogido le recordaba a las ramas entrelazadas de los arboles más jóvenes, sin mencionar aquellos ojos de color marrón casi tan suaves como el chocolate. Además de su rostro que ayudaba a resaltar todas esas perfecciones.

Aquel leve sonrojo volvió a aparecer en el rostro del rubio. ¿Quién diría que Naruto Uzumaki se avergonzaría tanto por tener que besar a una chica?

Se detuvo en frente de su compañera, con una mirada mucho más seria.

—TenTen, ¿ya has dado tu primer beso? —Esa pregunta sorprendió a la Kunoichi —. Es que si es tu primera vez besando no quisiera arruinar el momento.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, seria, como si la hubiese ofendido. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente del rubio, consciente de que logró meter la pata.

—Por supuesto que he dado mi primer beso, ¿qué clase de chico se resistiría a mis encantos? Tal vez no sea tan linda como Hinata, o femenina como Ino y Sakura. Pero si soy una mujer fuerte y cuido mi aspecto —declaró poniendo su mejor cara de vanidad, aun de brazos cruzados.

Naruto no discutía eso de que era muy fuerte, aunque si eso de que no era tan linda como las demás. Seguramente ella tenía millones de pretendientes por detrás de sus esperadas, no necesitaba maquillarse o arreglarse el cabello para enamorar a alguien.

Algo que por lo menos Ino y Sakura hacían.

—Pues yo creo que eres muy bonita por naturaleza —sonrió acercándose más a los labios de TenTen.

—Gracias... —Se sintió un poco avergonzada por la declaración, pues Naruto no era de esos chicos que se caracterizaban por alagar a las chicas —. Por último, debes tomar el rostro de tu pareja mientras la besas, eso puede ayudarte a crear una sensación de intimidad.

Ambos dieron un paso al frente. Con delicadeza, el rubio tomó el mentón de su compañera acercándose lentamente hasta ella. El tiempo parecía correr cada vez más lento, como si un abismo los separara aun estando a unos centímetros de distancia.

El mundo se detuvo.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo sucedió, pudo sentir la intensa fusión de unos labios ajenos con los suyos, llenándolo por completo.

Nunca en su vida experimentó algo tan mágico como un beso intencional. A Naruto le parecía verdaderamente increíble sentir su lengua bailar junto con la de TenTen en una danza llena de añoranza. La ansiedad se acumuló poco a poco en su vientre, al igual que miles de mariposas volando por los pastos mojados después de una tarde lluviosa. Esa sensación de cosquilleo se fue derramando de manera tierna por todo su ser.

En definitiva, besar era la gloria.

Ambos corazones acariciaron ese pequeño momento.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, separándose de TenTen lentamente. Sintiéndose lleno de emociones: ese sin duda fue no solo su primer beso intencional, sino el primero que daba con verdadero cariño.

—Lo hiciste bien, Naruto —alagó ella respirando profundamente —. Creo que ya puedo decírtelo... te mentí, no he dado mi primer beso en realidad.

—... —Se quedó sin palabras.

La expresión del rubio pasó de completo éxtasis, a una llena de miedo. ¿TenTen le mintió? Entonces eso significaba que sin lugar a dudas él era su primer beso.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. Créeme... creo que nuestro beso sido perfecto —declaró ella un tanto sonrosada por las sensaciones que aun la invadían —. Oye, déjame aclarar que esto no significa que me gustas ni nada. Solo somos amigos. Por eso te pediré que por favor no le digas a nadie sobre ese beso.

—Entiendo... —No supo por qué, pero una oleada de decepción invadió todo su cuerpo. Aun así, exclamó muy animado —. ¡Pero por supuesto que somos amigos, de veras! Gracias por enseñarme, TenTen. Ya tengo que irme a preparar para mañana.

Luego de agradecer, Naruto comenzó a caminar devuelta hacia a la aldea. Y la Kunoichi lo observó marcharse secretamente cabizbajo.

Ella sonrió con lastima, ya que detectó aquella decepción. ¿Acaso Naruto gustaba de ella? No estaba segura de eso. Tal vez con el tiempo podría llegar a sentir algo más que solo amistad por el rubio cabeza hueca.

Suspiró molesta, porque se estaba mintiendo a sí misma; o por lo menos intentaba convencerse con una verdad a medias.

Naruto no era su tipo de chico soñado, pero… estaba demás negar que ese beso entre los dos despertó en ella una chispa de inmenso deseo.

A fin de cuentas, sus labios no sabían para nada mal.

 _._

 _._

 _Fin_


End file.
